


Forever

by doseofhowell



Series: PFF Bingo 2019 [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Phan - Freeform, dnp, pffbingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 17:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20678906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doseofhowell/pseuds/doseofhowell
Summary: After all this time Dan and Phil finally move to their forever home.





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for PFF Bingo! To see the rest of my card go to my tumblr @doseofhowell! :)
> 
> Prompt: Forever Home

Dan attempted to dig through his back pocket, it would seem easy enough but he was also trying to support the weight of a particularly heavy box. Last he’d checked he only had his keys in his pocket but he couldn’t seem to find it. Blindly he continued to fish around for it as he heard Phils footsteps growing near. There was a soft sound of a box being set down on the pavement behind him before he felt a gentle grip on his wrist, pausing his digging.

“Need some help?” Phil asked him with a small laugh as he removed Dans hand and replaced it with his own, swiftly locating the key and pulling it from his boyfriends pocket. Dan pouted as the key was handed over to him.

“I was just about to pull it out when you so rudely interrupted.” Phil let out a soft laugh again.

“Yeah, yeah, Now come on and open the door already!”

The key glided into the lock without any resistance, they’d unlocked three homes together, but this fourth one was different. This wasn’t just another flat, this was their forever home. A three bedroom cottage style house, about an hour outside of London. 

They stepped over the threshold for the first time as homeowners, setting their boxes down, and simply standing there taking in the empty space. It was all theirs.  _ Theirs.  _ Neither had completely wrapped their heads around the fact that this home was completely theirs. They wouldn’t be moving in a few years, oh no. This is where a dog would soon be running, where their future children would grow up, where they’d grow old together. It was wild, that they, Dan and Phil who'd met on the internet over a decade ago were now stood in the house they owned together.

“Can you believe it? This is all ours.” Phil said moving to wrap his arms around Dans waist.

“Sounds fake. Who would've thought we'd end up being successful enough to buy a house together.”

Phil hummed in agreement, tightening his grip a bit, Dan completely melting into his arms as they stared in amazement at the completely empty house. The silence was comfortable but Dan broke it quickly.

“I think 18 year old me would have a heart attack if he knew we'd end up like this.”

“You think he'd be happy with this?”

“Extremely, I think he'd be happy no matter what with you. Just like I am now.”

They looked into each others eyes fondness practically spilling out from their tear ducts. They kissed each other's lips softly, basking in the bliss of each other's presence and their new home, only pulling away when they needed air, but still smiling softly at one another.

“I love you, you know.” Phil said sweetly.

“I love you too.”

“Forever?”

“Forever.”

Suddenly there was a knock at the door behind them, they jumped simultaneously breaking eye contact. They'd been stood inside for longer than expected and the door had shut behind them, locking the moving men out.

“Shit.” Dan huffed rushing to the door scrambling to unlock it, Phil stood back quietly giggling to himself. This really was their forever.


End file.
